danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Sonia Nevermind
Sonia Nevermind (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド Sonia Nevāmaindo) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. She has the title Ultimate Princess (超高校級の王女 chō kōkō-kyū no ōjo). She is the princess of Novoselic, which is a small European monarchy. At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Sonia has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. During gameplay, she wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a black ribbon in her hair. Personality Sonia is a cheerful and polite girl. She is very kind and thoughtful, and she cares deeply for her friends. She is also rather gullible and innocent. Sonia is fascinated with serial killers and the occult, and has actually stated that she likes Friday the 13th. While very friendly, her commands are rather assertive and the other students are compelled to respect her authority. History Pre-Despair Incident Before travelling to Japan, Sonia lived a comfortable life in the kingdom of Novoselic. She eventually became interested in Japanese culture, and travelled to the country to study it. Island Life of Mutual Killing During the events of the game, Sonia states that she won't let herself be killed nor kill any of her friends. Her words come true, and she is one of the survivors at the end of the game. Confronting Junko Enoshima, the Bug After witnessing her fallen friends fall one by one through this sadistic game, Sonia would vow to stay alive. Along with others, Sonia is in disbelief that Hinata is actually Enoshima's pawn for her sadistic project (which previously thwarted by Naegi and friends). After the defeat of Enoshima and the virtual version of Chiaki had finally gone, Sonia is one of the few survived. Relationships Sonia has been seen mainly with Gundam and Souda. Although Souda has made it apparent that he has a liking for Sonia, she is more interested in Gundam and finds him 'intriguing'. Quotes *''"''It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!" *"In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity… It is a feeling most novel! …I applaud you all!" *"'My kingdom of Novoselic is a very small autocratic country. Our population is small, but since our economy is successful, it is by no means poor. The royal family is of an old lineage, and has long protected the country and it's people from invasion by larger countries. Because of that, the people have deep trust in their monarchs. Oh! I almost forgot, our specialties are wine and chocolate!'" *" I came here originally in order to further my studies of your country. It might have been different were this my own country, but for me, this is a foreign land." *"But, what comes of it depends on us alone. Were we to eschew this mutual killing, then all would be fine." *"I do not plan on killing anyone... nor have I any interest in meekly being killed!" Trivia *Sonia's surname is taken from the title of the band Nirvana's second album, Nevermind. Her home country of Novoselic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. *Sonia's ElectroID states that she likes the occult and Japanese culture but dislikes umeboshi. *Sonia's voice actress, Miho Arakawa, is known for her role as Himari Takakura from the anime Mawaru Penguindrum, and was one of the two voice actresses requested by the creators to portray a specific character in the game, the other being Kotono Mitsuishi, voice actress of Peko Pekoyama. *In Chapter 2, Sonia tells Hinata that she can read and write in 30 languages. *In Chapter 4, she indirectly declares to Gundam that she isn't a virgin. *Her Bloodtype is A Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive